The Wedding Planner
by Juliet Spades
Summary: Ashley Sanderson had a simple life, raising Teddy Lupin, learning how to be the one thing she promised her best friend. Out of no where, her life collides with that of the Harry Potter cast. Especially Neville.
1. Cookies

I placed the flowers just so, taking a few steps back to look at my creation. The forget-me-nots picked up on the daisies. I gave a small smile and turned to Teddy, "does it look good?"

He just gave me a look and shook his lime green hair out of his orange eyes, "sure."

"For supposedly being my son, you aren't doing much."

"I'm pwaying wif dinosaurs! You said you'd pway wif me!" Teddy told me.

"Yeah, well… okay. You're right. But now that I'm a wedding planner, things should pick up! I can stop accepting money from…" I stopped after seeing Teddy's face. "Nevermind."

Teddy's eyes turned dark blue in concern. He knew something was wrong, Teddy wasn't ignorant. But I wasn't going to confirm his suspicions.

Teddy Lupin was basically my son. He'd been in my care ever since his parents had been killed in the giant battle at Hogwarts. I'd taken him to make sure he'd have a mother figure, but it was kind of hard. I was only seventeen at the time.

Teddy didn't know I wasn't his real mom. And I didn't want to break the news to him. When I told him that he didn't have a dad, he didn't eat anything for days. It got me so worried, and I wasn't going to risk it again. He was only five. Burdens like that shouldn't be on little kids.

"So why don't we go visit Gramma?" I asked, "I bet they have cookies, nice and fresh!"

"Yay!" his eyes turned back to their usual smoldering orange. I sighed in relief, thanking the heavens that he didn't pry farther into the situation. I always gave into Teddy's pleadings. He was my one weakness.

"Okay, which way shall we go?" I asked him. "Floo powder, flying, or apparition?"

"I wanna p'rate!" Teddy grabbed on to my arm.

I sighed. I hated apparating. It was extremely aggravating to not be able to breathe.

"Common, Mommy!" he tugged my sleeve. I picked him up and gave him a small hug.

"Okay," with a pop, we left.

I brushed my brown hair out of my eyes and looked around at my surroundings. We were in Tonks's old house, and par usual, a lump formed in my throat.

Tonks was one of my best friend. She really was. And everytime I got near one of our old spots or in her house, I could not concentrate. It was harder then everything.

The only reason I was a wedding planner was because that was the last thing I promised to do for her. Plan her wedding. She was always bragging about how she'd have the best wedding ever.

"Teddy, darling!" Andromeda walked into the living room. "Ashley!"

"Hi Andy!" I smiled, hugging her. Teddy jumped around her, tugging on her skirt and mumbling about cookies.

"Good thing you came when you did! I just got some nice, chocolate chip cookies out of the oven!" Andy ushered Teddy into the kitchen.

As Andromeda settled Teddy in the kitchen, I went around looking at all the pictures. There were a couple of Ted, and a couple of Teddy. But there were a multitude of Tonks, grinning and waving at me.

"And here's your check," I heard Andromeda's voice behind me.

"This is the LAST check I'm taking," I told Andy. "The absolute last. I finally opened my business."

"Really?" Andy looked interested. "And you are going to the best wedding planner around, Ash."

I nodded fiercely. "And Teddy will be the best little kid around when we start acting like a family."

"It's not unnatural for me to give you money, he isn't your kid," Andy assured me for the thousandth time. "He's my poor Nymphadora's-"

"I'd like it to be the last time," I told him, "trust me. Teddy and me will be on our way to new things!"

"Well, I think I might have a new client for you!" Andromeda told me. "There's a girl named Ginny Weasley marrying a Mr. Harry Potter…"

"Oh! They're finally engaged!" I was happy for them. Ginny and Harry had been together forever. Well, five years.

"Yes, they're in such a mess, they need you're help! Shall I call them over?" Andromeda asked.

"You'd do that?!" I asked happily.

"Yes, I'll do it right now."

"Thank you so much!" I joined Teddy in the kitchen.

"Are those cookies good?" I asked.

"Mmph!" he agreed, mouth full of chocolate chips.

"That's good. Mommy's gonna go start her first wedding! Wanna come watch? Harry's gonna be here…" I told him.

Teddy nodded vigorously. He grabbed another five cookies and shoveled them into his mouth. Saving one for me.

"Thank you, Teddy," I smiled.

"Mphfum," he held on to my shirt.

I heard the fireplace flare up. I smiled, grabbing one more cookie. Teddy did the same, reaching for some. I gave him two.

More flares in the fireplace. I heard mumbling. Before I went in, I cleaned Teddy up a bit. "Let's go!"

Teddy laughed as I swirled around with him in my arms.

"Hey Harry!" I said, walking into the living room. "Hey, Ginny!"

But they weren't the only people in the living room.


	2. Old 'Friend'

"Whoa," I said, taking a step back. Teddy looked around at all the people with wide eyes and snuggled into my arms.

"Sorry, but they all wanted to come. We're the only ones getting married…" Harry laughed nervously.

"Um, kay…" I looked around at all the people. I only knew Harry because he was Teddy's godfather. Ginny I had met briefly, but other then that, the rest of the people were sort of overwhelming.

"This is Ron and Hermione. And that is George and Juliet. And that Bill and Fleur and their daughter Victiore," Harry pointed out. "That's Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, Ashley, dear!" Mrs. Weasley bustled over and gave me and Teddy a big hug. "Thank you so much for planning this wedding! Ginny and Harry deserve the best, and Andromeda has told me all about you!"

"Oh, she has?" I asked conversationally, glancing at Andromeda. She looked proud. Andromeda had sort of looked at me as a daughter ever since I adopted Teddy. And she was sort of like my mother as well.

"Yes! You are just so cute!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Come on, dears! Back to the burrow!" She used the Floo Powder by the fireplace to 'the Burrow'. Andromeda followed her.

"Sorry about that," Ron said sheepishly. "She's a bit overbearing, really."

"Ron! That's no way to talk about your mother!" Hermione said. "I'm Hermione Weasley."

"She's your mother, too," Ron mumbled.

"Hi Hermione. I'm Ashley Sanderson, and this is Teddy," I gave Teddy to Harry.

"We all know Teddy. Harry and him are pretty close," Hermione smiled at the little boy.

"That's good. He seems comfortable now," I was a lot more relaxed after that realization. Teddy wasn't good with strangers, and if he knew them, I would do fine.

"Azley!" Fleur pulled me into a tight hug. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Fleur! Long time no see! I thought you left Beauxbatons to move! I'm glad you have a family!" I looked over her shoulder to see another redhead with a long ponytail and a little girl with flowing blond hair.

"Yes! Eet is my beautiful family!" she swept over and gave Bill akiss on the cheek.

"I knew you'd find a good family!" I shook Bill's hand.

I bent down to Victoire's height, "how are you?"

"Good," Victoire said, clingning on to Bill's pants leg. "How are you?"

"She's pretty cute," I told them.

"Yeah, and she's quite the little prankster!" George chipped in, arm around a redhead girl who was obviously expecting.

Victoire nodded, smiling micheviously.

"Well, come on, we need to get to the burrow before long!" Ginny said. "Mum will get worried!"

"You mind if Ginny and I take Teddy, Ashley?" Harry asked.

"Nope, it doesn't look like he wants to leave you!" I saw Teddy gripping on Harry's shirt, staring at Victiore.

The three disappeared in a giant flame.

"Come on Ron!" Hermione took him to the fire as well.

"I want to go with George, pwease?" Victoire looked up at her dad with those huge, light blue eyes.

"Of course!" And they all left.

Juliet and I were left alone in the room.

"So, do you know what your baby's name will be?" I asked her.

"Yep! I think were going to call him Fred. After Fred died.." she looked sad.

"He was George's twin, wasn't he?" I prompted.

"Yeah, I never really saw them without each other. Well, there were the few dates with George, but I never thought they'd have to separated like that!" Juliet sighed. "But only three more months until there's another little Fred!"

"Man, you're so lucky to have found someone!" I told her. "Everyone in this room had a significant other!"

"Well, Victoire and Teddy don't. And you'll meet Charlie and Neville and Dean. They don't have significant others, either. You won't be a loner alone…" Juliet stopped. "I'm not helping, am I?" she asked.

"It's okay," I laughed. "Let's go."

We stepped into the fire together.


	3. She's Not Always That Nice, You Know

"Mommy!" Teddy waddled over to me. "Dat's Victwaire!" He pointed to Victoire.

"Yes, it is," I told him, "do you think she's pretty?"

Teddy didn't answer, but wriggled out of my arms and went over to her. "Wanna pway with my dinoswaurs?"

"Otay!" Victoire followed him into the living room.

"Well, okay. Looks like we have new friends!" I smiled.

"Well, Ashley! Juliet! Looks like you guys are friends as well!" Mrs. Weasley smiled as well. "Here, honey, you look scrawny, have some potato soup!"

"Thank, Mrs. Weasley."

"And have you met Charlie? Neville? How about Dean?" she asked.

"Hey Dean, Charlie! Nev-" I stopped midsentence, dropping the bowl of soup. "Neville?"

"Ashley? You're the Ashley that is the wedding planner?" the guy staring at me looked just as shocked as I was. "I didn't know you were coming… I think I should go…"

"No," I said shortly.

"Do you two know each other?" Juliet asked.

"No!" Neville and I burst out simultaneously.

"Okay?" George squeezed Juliet from behind. "Juliet and I are just gonna go to bed."

"Yeah," Juliet yawned. "I'll see you guys soon! And stop by more often, Ashley!" George took her by the hand and led her up the stairs, sort of pushing her along gently. She was obviously pretty tired.

"So, Neville, you are going to be one of Ronald's best men, right?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a small talk sort of way.

"Um, yeah," Neville looked down. "I'm actually really tiired myself, I think I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow, Mrs. Weasley."

He was gone before I could stop him.

"That's strange…" Hermione cast me a strange look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I had tried to hide all emotion from my face. I hoped to dear God it worked.

"Sure…" Hermione didn't stop with the stares.

"Anyway, I think we should get on with the planning of the wedding!" Ginny must have sensed my discomfort. She sort of gave me a empathetic smile that told me she understood there was something I didn't want to talk about. Hermione gave a small frown, but she smiled in the end, finally giving up.

"Have you picked out your dresses yet?" I asked Ginny.

"No, he just proposed last night. I'm surprised so many people know already!" a fain blush could be seen coming across her cheeks.

"It's okay," I reassured her. "Want to go find one right now?"

"Right now?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, right NOW!" I used my hands for emphasis.

"Sure!" Ginny grabbed her wand. "Let's go!"

"Hold on, I've got to get Teddy," I smiled, walking into the living room. "Get all your bridesmaids together!" I scanned the room for Teddy. He was on the couch with Victoire, sleeping. It was so cute, I just left them there. I walked back into the kitchen to see Andy, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry. "Hey, can one of the guys watch Victoire and Teddy? They just look so cute together, I wouldn't want to break them apart!"

"Ron can," Hermione said, having him help her put on her jacket.

"What?" Ron complained, but didn't say no.

"Thanks, Ron!" I smiled. "And which way are we going?"

"We're going to use Floo Powder, dear," Mrs. Weasley bustled about. It seemed she was always so busy. I thought it was kinda sweet, in a way. She was always looking out for her family.

"She's not always this nice," I heard Juliet whisper. "And thanks for waking me up!"

"Oh no! You're a bridesmaid?" I asked, feeling bad.

"Yeah, but it's okay. George is going to come too, and is giving me some coffee or something equally awakening," Juliet rolled her eyes.

"That's good," I said, feeling a bit better. "But what do you mean, she's not always this nice?"

"I heard from George that after Fred died, Bellatrix Lestrange was trying to kill Ginny. And Mrs. Weasley totally yelled at her and called her a bitch. Do not attempt to get Mrs. Weasley extremely mad," Juliet yawned again.

"Here you go," George handed her a mug of coffee. Juliet took a sip and gave a small yip, then stuck out her tongue. It was bright blue.

"George!" she looked mad.

"You know I'm just kidding," George smiled, handing her a small bottle of translucent liquid. "Take it and you'll be awake for another three hours, but then you've got to promise to sleep." He looked serious.

"When have I ever missed a chance to sleep?" she asked.

"That's true."

"Come on, Ash! Where should we go?" Ginny had a bright look in her eyes, it was pure excitement.

"The best dress store I know is Hanssen's," I nodded firmly. "She's in the muggle world, and she's a top designer. We used to go to school together in the muggle world. I'm sure I could get you a top notch dress."

"Really?" Ginny looked starstruck.

"A muggle made dress?" I heard another voice in the room. "That should be very interesting!"

"That's Mr. Weasley," Harry sort of whispered. "He likes muggle world objects."

"More like obsesses," I heard George mumble.

"Well, let's go!" I heard Mrs. Weasley say. "Are you going to stay here and watch the kids, Andromeda?"

"Yes," Andy said.

"THANK GOD!" Ron whooped from the next room.

"Be quiet, you'll wake them!" Hermione whispered loudly.

"Sorry!" I could see his mop of red hair peep through the door. "Have fun!"

I took a handful of Floo powder before anyone could get in any more trouble and shouted 'Hanssen Studios!"


	4. I'm Always Up For Designing

I appeared in the fireplace at Stacy Hanssen's building. She was sitting on her desk with a sketch pad and her head to the phone.

"Yes, white. It is a wedding dress. It just came to me. It's absolutely beautiful. It'll be one lucky- oh, hold on a minute," she put the phone to her shoulder. "Hey Ashley!"

"Hey Stace! This might take a while, but I've got you business."

"I've always got business, darling," she picked the phone up, "I'll talk to you later."

Another small pop was heard from the fireplace, and out stepped Ginny and Hermione. With a small cough, they stepped out into the lush, lavender room, looking around in amazement. They probably hadn't ever seen something so pretty. Large scale models of some of Stacy's works had been hung up on the wall. Modern furniture had covered the floors, and none other then Stacy Hanssen herself was perched on the wide glass desk, head quirked to the right.

"Oh wow!" Ginny smiled happily. "I just can't believe…. I mean…"

"Wedding?" Stacy raised her eyebrows.

"Yes…." I replied. "Up for it?"

"I'm always up for designing. You know that," Stacy watched as Mrs. Weasley came into the room and looked around with the same reaction that Hermione and Ginny had.

"Then what's with the face?" I asked.

"Well, this face is me wondering how many people I'm going to have to design for, and what I'm going to design."

Juliet came in with the assistance of George, not even bothering to look around. She just flopped on the couch. "We need to do this and get it over with."

"Lots of purple…" George commented.

"Well, you're designing for the lovely Ginny Weasley. It's for her wedding to Harry Potter. And a bridesmaid dresses for Juliet and Hermione. I'm sure Mrs. Weasley wants on a nice dress. Maybe a couple of tuxes for the guys and-"

"We're on a budget," Mrs. Weasley interjected. "I don't think-"

"This is on the house," Stacy responded, picking up a giant pad of paper. "I just need your measurements."

"Are- are you serious?" Ginny stuttered.

"Of course!" Stacy bounced off the desk, giving a hug to Ginny.

"Wow! Thanks!" Ginny said.

"Anything for Ashley. I owe her for helping me in the first couple of years of my designing. Always referrinf people. And know she's starting her own business!" Stacy smiled. "You're lucky to have her."

"Oh, yes!" Mrs. Weasley nodded, "very lucky indeed! I'm so glad I know, Andromeda, darling!"

I could feel the blush come up over my face.

"Hurry up!" I heard Juliet yell from the side of the room. "I'm tired as double l, e, h!!"

"You just spelled hell backwards," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You turned it around in your mind!" she defended.

"How about we just, you know, get this over with," George gave Juliet a worried pat on the head. She looked up at him grumpily. "She needs rest."

"It's not like I can measure her with her stomach at the emeneceness that it's at," Stacy shrugged.

"Shut up!" Juliet mumbled.

"That's a good thing!" I said.

"Yeah… I'm too tired to care," Juliet rolled her eyes.

"How about you go home? It'll take at least forty five minutes. And I don't use magic," Stacy was sketching madly on her pad. "I think I'm going with lavender for your bridesmaid dresses."

Stacy was wrong. It took three hours to get everything right. She tried to incorporate everything that everyone was suggesting, and in the end she just made a simple light green dress that seemed to fit everyone absolutely perfectly.

Stacy was a genius.

But it wasn't NOT fun. Watching George strut around in high heels was hilarious, and he mimicked models on the catwalk. Juliet laughed quietly, then gave a small cough. George practically ran her home to bed.

When I finally got to the Burrow, everyone, including me was exhausted. Teddy had gone to his gramma's. I sighed, falling on to the couch.

"So, what's up with you and Neville?" Hermione asked, plopping right next to me.

"Nothing. What gave you that idea?" I asked.

"It was obvious. Don't mistake me for an idiot," she scoffed.

"Well, let's say there were some incidents that sort of went off course."

"In which way?" she promted.

"The two miles to the left, down a sand dune, and drifted out to ocean way," I responded, rolling my eyes. "I'm surprised he hasn't told you."

"Neville doesn't nessecarily tell us everything."

"Yeah, but it was—nevermind. I'm really tired. I'm going to go to bed."

"Okay…" Hermione gave me a wary look. "I'll see you tomorrow. We need to set a date tomorrow or soon. And maybe find a flower arrangement we like."

"Sounds good," I agreed. "I think I'm heading home."

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow, seven o clock sharp!" Hermione stated.

"Mmmmmmm," I gave her a reproachful glance.

"Nine o clock?" she asked.

"Much better!" I nodded. "I'll see you then."

"Okay, night!"


	5. Otay

So I finally figured out what Neville and Ash's deal is (I bet you didnt know I had NO idea what I was gonna do for them. Now I have a preview.

Yeah, it's short. But I'm grounded. So yeah.

And I got 'ooooTAY!' from those kids The Little Rascals.

Love You Long Time-

Jules

blankspaceblacnkspaceblankspaceblankspace

Chapter Five: Otay!

I woke up to the bleach white walls and shimmery blue curtains of St. Mungo's. My eyes took three seconds to adjust to the light before I glanced around at my surroundings. There were balloons and flowers and candy everywhere. At my feet was a familiar frame that stirred as I tried to sit up.

"Why am I here?" I asked him.

"You got hurt in the fight," he replied, trying to hide something in the smile he showed me.

"What happened to her?" I asked frantically, gripping the sheets that snaked around my lower body. "After she chased-" I trailed off.

"She didn't make it," his dark eyes looked down.

"What about you? Are you okay?"

"No. They didn't save me either, Ash. You are alone, again."

I was suddenly in my own bed again, gripping my pillow and crying. I exhaled, suddenly remembering to breathe, just breathe. It was just a dream, a stupid, silly little dream. Things like that didn't happen.

He promised I would never be alone again. And I don't think he'd ever lie to me, especially about that.

"Mommee?" I heard a small voice. "Momee, are you otay?"

"Teddy!" I jumped up, falling in front of him and pulling him into a hug. "Teddy, are you okay?"

"Of tourse!" he replied, trying to put his arms completely around me. They reached just to my hips. "Of tourse I otay!"

"Then why are you up?" I asked. "It's really late, and you should be in bed!"

"You were cwying. I just wanted to make sure you were otay."

"I'm otay!" I gave a wary smile. "I just had a bad dream."

"What happened?" he asked curiously, his dark green teddy bear hanging from his left hand. Teddy didn't sleep unless that bear was close with him. He thought it was a normal bear, but little did he know that it protected from all the magical creatures that could get him.

I couldn't lose anyone again.

"We shud git cookies!" Teddy threw his hands in the air, the bear bouncing along with him.

"That sounds good. How 'bout then we go back to bed?" I asked, crunching my nose right in front of my face.

"Yay!" Teddy cheered, pulling my hand to the kitchen.

"What kind do you want?" I asked, playing with the bracelet on my wrist.

As Teddy ranted on about chocowit chips, I kept running through my mind how he hadn't even noticed I was wearing it.


	6. Forget Me Not

(Okay, I know it's been a while. But I'm inbetween trying to call someone who's been trying to call me for two weeks. ANd he sounded angry when he called me, like, twenty minutes ago on my cell. But I can't call, cause it's hella late. But I've also been grounded, and have hella tests.

Lame excuses, I know. But I love you all.)

Chapter 6: Forget-Me-Not

"And you like the forget-me-nots?" I asked Ginny, double checking as I balanced a pen and Teddy in one hand and a pad of paper and flower samples in another. "They're my favorite!"

"Yes, they look absolutely lovely with the yellow ones I liked!" Ginny was head over heels surrounded in flowers. Her petite frame almost blended in with the many petals and shades.

It made me smile.

"So," Ginny raised an eyebrow. "What's up with you and Neville?"

"Nothing!" I replied stiffly. "Done yet?"

"Don't have to be stingy. Jeez," she replied. Then in a quiet voice, she added, "why did you stop talking to him? He went crazy."

I went stiff, looking at her with wide eyes. "What did you say?"

"I mean, you just left him at a cliffhanger!" she said softly, picking up a broken forget me not. "You left him exactly like this."

"It was complicated," I whispered back. "I really, really don't want to talk about it. The time we spent with each other was in a frenzy. I was in a mental shock. Everything went haywire! Then Teddy was in my care while Andy was dealing with it all-"

"I wike wisperin' too, Mommy!" Teddy smiled, clapping his hands together.

I hesitated. I couldn't finish this conversation where I was. Teddy would overhear too much of it. And he was already sensitive.

"Haw-wy!" Teddy screamed, wriggling to get out of my grasp. In his struggles, I lost my pen, paper, flowers, and almost him. I set him down gently and he went off careening to the tall, black haired man.

"Hey Teddy!" Harry picked him up, tossing him into the air. "Ginny, ready to go?"

"Yep!" she smiled. "Harry's taking me to dinner."

"Sounds good," I nodded. "I'll pick these things up, take Teddy to Andy's, and then oreder the flowers."

"We'll take Teddy to Bill's," Ginny smiled. "Victoire is home."

"Victwor?" Teddy inquired, thumb in his mouth. "I wanth thee Victwor!"

"Okay," Harry laughed. "Is that okay with you, Mama Bird?"

"Sounds great," I watched Teddy's eyes grow wide in excitement.

They disappeared out the door, leaving me to do my business. I leaned over, picking up the many different samples of flowers, shoving the pen and paper in my pocket.

"Do you need help ma'am?" asked the owner.

"No, I think I'm fi-" I started. But I already saw him on his hands and kness, picking up all the delicate things. "Thanks!"

"These are some really pretty flowers!" the owner said. "I love plants."

"Yeah. I love forget me nots," I laughed. "One of my old friends made a special pot just for me. I still have it, and it's been years since I last had a conversation with him."

"Really?" the owner said. "I guess it's common practice," he shrugged. "I gave some to a good friend too."

"What a coincidence!" I exclaimed, picking up the last of the flowers, putting them in the book. "Thanks for all your he-"

I stopped short again, right after I looked into his eyes. They were the eyes I had the unlucky coincidence of seeing a couple of days ago. They were the eyes filled with the same shock that occurred when I had my last conversation with him.

And Neville stared back.

"I've got- got- gotta go!" I snapped my book shut, pratically running out of the shop.

"Ash?" he asked, sounding confused.

With a pop, I was in the Weasley's backyard, two feet away from Juliet and Hermione sitting at a picnic table obviously conjured out of no where. A whole meal was set out, but nothing was eaten. Juliet looked starving.

"What's with the out of breatheness?" Juliet asked, giving me a weird look.

"Nothing," I shrugged. "I just hate apparting."

"You weren't like that last time," Hermione noted.

"Yeah, well, you know. That time of the month," I made what seemed an excellent excuse. "It slows us all down."

"Pfft. Not like this," Juliet complained. "Want to have a snippet to eat?"

"It's would you like something to eat," Hermione corrected matter of factly, giving Juliet a look of flat out disgust. "You manners are absolutely filthy, Juliet Montague Weasley, I will have to report you to Molly as soon as possible.

The two burst into a fit of giggles, holding onto the picnic table for support. After they explained to me that Auntie Muriel had come and tried teaching Juliet manners. Juliet had manners, but truly dispised Muriel. She accidentally on purpose forgot which was the correct way to ask for a salad fork.

When Juliet finally told Muriel that she could swear she was having contractions, Muriel fled the scene, yelling at Hermione to get her to St. Mungo's.

Just as she left, I had shown up.

And apparently, it was a riot.

"Thanks guys, I'm starving," I sat down, grabbing a couple of cookies. "What's with the sweets?"

"She's a sugarholic. Expecially brownies," Hermione watched in awe as Juliet practically engulfed three brownies in thirty seconds flat. "The baby makes her eat so much. She used to never eat seconds."

"I saw her take thirds last night at dinner," I smiled.

"Yep. It's an eating bonaza!" Hermione laughed.

"It's goona take forever to lose everything," Juliet moaned. "Anyway, what's with the book?"

"It's the book of flowers. Because I'm a wedding planner."

"Uh duh!" Juliet leaned back. "I'm wondering why there's an ordering form in there. Weren't you supposed to order the flowers today?"

Sure enough, there was the pink little form, hanging from the edges. "Dammit!"

"Forgot?" Hermione asked. "You should stay on top of things."

"I got, a little sidetracked."

"Whatever," Juliet shrugged. "Let's go to the movies. I want to see the new movie with that kid in it."

"Specific," Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I try, let's go," she sat up. "Make the pregnant lady happy. Or I'll scream for George."

"Oh no!" Hermione, clutched her head. "George is vicious!"

I tried to imagine George angry. I couldn't.

"I can't, I've got go order flowers," I sighed. "I'll meet you there. Shouldn't take me more then three minutes."

"Kbye!" Juliet pulled Hermione to the house.

With a deep breathe, I was at the door to the flower shop.

And my doom.


	7. You Are Not Invited

(Haha, Tanner's not mad anymore. I talked to him with one of my other friends while she threw eggs and sprikles at me. Then she slipped in the egg. It was basically the most epic thing ever.

But hey, pay attention to how Tonks saws you aren't invited. It's a bit OOC, but I wanted get a note to someone that it's kind of cruel. So by wiriting it and pointing it out, maybe they won't do it again. Cause it's hella mean. I'm sorry if you're having a bad day, and maybe I won't even ask anymore. I just asked if it was a church function. Jeez. Okay, off topic. But hey, they're A/N. So I'm allowed to.)

You Are Not Invited

The bells to the little store chimed joyfully when I returned- like they were happy I returned. I smiled slightly, but decided it was better if I just studied the floor. I smiled walking past all the little petals that had fallen off my samples.

"You need something?" Neville's voice scared me, causing me to jump and give a little squeak.

"Um, yeah. Uh, I forgot to, uh, um, order the flowers," I said sheepishly, holding out the slip. "Sorry."

"What are you sorry about, Ash?" Neville asked, an eyebrow raised.

I opened and closed my mouth, having nothing to say. I decided it would be against my best interest if I just kept the thing shut. It seemed to like hurting people that didn't deserve it. Or maybe it was just Neville.

When he saw I wasn't going to talk, he shrugged. "I see she liked the golden lilies and forget me nots. That's a nice combination."

He hummed as he went to the back of the shop, toward the cash register. I chewed my lower lip, concentrating on his question.

What was I sorry about? I was sorry about a lot of things. Sorry that Teddy would never know his real dad, sorry Tonks was gone, sorry about how Andy's life was, sorry for never explaining to Neville.

Everything seemed to be leading up to that one night. The one night that changed everything for the wizarding world.

The night that took a toll on everyone.

_"Come on!" I shouted angrily at Tonks. "I'm not staying here, and you're not going! Are you crazy? If I don't have your back, and if Remus gets killed, WHERE WILL TEDDY GO?" _

_"I'M SAVING IT FOR HIM!" she yelled back. "And I know would do the same thing for some one you loved!"_

_"I'm not going to let you do this!" I picked up my wand, pointing it at her, "I'll feel awful, but I'll feel even worse if you die."_

_"Ashley, stop."_

_It was the voice of Neville Longbottom, Harry's friend. He was one of my friends that Tonks introduced me to earlier today. He was nice and funny and cut, and we connected on many levels. But in a way, it was anxious. I knew something bad was going to happen, but no one told me anything. Ted was already dead, and the feeling that more people would be gone before sunrise haunted the folds of my mind._

_"Neville's right, Ashabadash. Stay here, out of their way. Stay where you can save Teddy and plan my wedding. I'll be back, you know. And remember not to forget the flowers. They're my favorite!"_

_"No! I'm coming with you!" I tried to get to her, but Neville had his arms around me._

_"YOU AREN'T INVITED!" Tonks yelled. "You're staying here out of harm's way for me and Teddy's sake! Listen to me! You. Aren'.t In. Vited."_

_Those words hit me hard, I fell to my knees. "Why not?"_

_"Because you aren't meant to do this! Only Neville and me. Stay here with Teddy. Please? The last favour, please? And you have to promise to plan my wedding!"_

_"Fine!" I was pulled to my feet by Neville. "But Neville has to stay too!"_

_"No!" he said. "I'm going to fight, but I promise even bigger then Tonks to be okay."_

_"Then make sure she's okay!" I hissed, grabbing his shirt before he disappeared. "Just make sure she comes back to Teddy!"_

_"I will!" he kissed my cheek. "I will." And Neville was gone._

_"Ash," Tonks threw her arms around me. "I need to be with Remus, I'll come back. Just think about that wedding, okay?"_

_"I promise," I hesitated. "Come back."_

_"I promise," she insisted._

"Ashley!" Neville was infront of me, shaking my by the shoulders. "Ashley! Are you okay?"

I blinked a few times, realizing I was now sitting on a wicker rocking chair by the window, a good ten feet from where I was. "What happened?" I asked anxiously.

"You just went out of it!" Neville breathed out heavily. "I was scared you were going to have a heart attack!"

"Oh, I was just spacing," I said. "Remembering something from a long time ago. You know how it is."

"Yeah, just don't do it again," Neville said shakily. "I really thought something was wrong."

"I'm sorry!" I replied. "Can I make it up to you?"

Neville gave me a strange look. "Okay?"

"Want to go to the movies with me and Hermione and Juliet?"

"What movie?" Neville stood up and brushed off his pants.

"I don't know, Juliet and Hermione were going to find something," I shrugged.

"Okay, sounds good," Neville smiled that grin that made me want to hug him. It was so cute and innocent. "I'm just going to go and get my coat."

I didn't realize how much you could miss someone you had known for less then twenty four hours.


	8. Thoughts Interrupted

A/N: Yeah. Sorry. Shit happened, finals took place, and then I had to write a really long essay, then I had some stupid boy problems, and I know you don't care and I'm makingsupid excuses for myself. I'm sorrrryyyyyyyy! I sweaer! And I think there'll only be fifteen chapters. You all have the right to hate me. But good news is, I have motivation, and now I've finally got a sort of lay out, and so I should finish it before I go to Spppaaainn!

Chapter Eight: Sold Out

I appeared in the freezing street of London. Snow coated everything, and ambient light bounced off the lush, white ice. Little kids were falling down with their plastic, patterned rain boots and making snow angels.

"Cute isn't it?" Neville asked, appearing next to me.

"Yeah," I nodded, looking at him. I met his eyes, and looked away.

I felt like a school girl with a crush. But I didn't have a crush on Neville. I was just acting like it. I hope he wasn't gettin the wrong picture. I hope he didn't think I was total bitch for that one night. I hope my hair was lying flat. I hope-

"So where's the theatre?" Neville asked, kicking some snow.

"Oh, right!" I smiled. "This way." I led him toward the old Morrison Theatre. It was pretty and small, just right for a small get together with…

Could I call them friends?

Sure, Juliet and I had talked a lot, and yes, Hermione talked to me all the time. Ginny had taken it upon herself to tell me about her secret fear of being married (which was that he'd get too wrapped up in his job), and it was all good. But after the wedding, would they still be like this?

I wondered and I pondered. I pondered enough until-

SMACK!

I hit a pole.

"Ow!" I mumbled, falling on my rear end and rubbing my head. The snow was seeping through my shoes and pants, and just making me freezing cold.

"Are you okay?" Neville was next to me in a flash.

"Yeah, I do that all the time," I shook my head, spraying snow out all around me.

Neville stifled a laugh, 'cummon. We need to get seats to go see what ever we're seeing."

I shrugged, then started on to the theatre, this time watching where I was going.

What was I going to say to Neville to not sound like an idiot? I could barely remember the conversations we had had. That was so long ago. He obviously liked flowers and plants, but I was a crap botanist. It was obvious what the weather was like, I mean, I had just fallen in it.

I just didn't know Neville enough to go and ask about his life. I had left him in a pretty sticky situation.

But can you blame me? I mean, in two hours, my best friend was dead, and I had a new son. I had to go to funerals, and to school, and hold up like everything was okay for Teddy.

I just didn't have time to completely go nuts for Neville.

Either that or-

"Watch out!" Neville grasped my arm and pulled me toward him.

"What?!" I asked.

He simply pointed to a small flower that had pushed up through the snow, struggling to reach the nonexistent sun. I blinked, "whoa, I could have SWORN that that wasn't there about two seconds ago."

"I think it was," Neville raised an eyebrow, but smiled non-the-less.

I smiled back, looking into his eyes. They were friendly, not at all harsh or blaming. Understandment, if that was even a word. It baffled me for a second, but I shook my head, trying to get used to the thought.

"Well, there's the movie theatre," I muttered, pointing to the lighted building.

We walked up, side by side. There was just enough space for people to misconstrue as something more then two people going to see a movie.

We approached the theatre warily, noticing no line. We both gave small smiles (I saw Neville's out of the corner of my eye). He started walking faster.

I started to walk faster, beating Neville just a little bit.

And so started the unmentioned, all out WAR to get to the ticket booth. Neville and I were racing at top speed to see who would get there first.

Laughing and breathing a bit hard, I shouted, "You'll NEVER win, Neville!"

It was only half a block away when I realized that Neville had disappeared. I slowed to a stop, and looked around.

"Neville?" I asked loudly. "Where'd you go?"

The answer was silence. I started to freak out.

"Neville! NEVILLE! Did you fall in the snow! Did youd DIE!?!" I yelled.

I highly doubt that Neville was dead, but I just had to make sure.

"Neville, if you don't answer me his SECOND, I SWEAR I will have to kill you I you aren't already dead!"

My answer was a snowball hitting me on the shoulder. I stumbled forward, totally unprepared for this kind of response. I whipped around on my heels, and stared at the direction where the snowball had come from.

"You're going down, Longbottom!" I cried, spotting his tussle of brown messy hair next to a snow pile that the kids had made. He was smiling widely, and acting like nothing had happened.

I scooped up and bit of snow and packed it hard for maximum durability. While I was running toward him, a barrage of white streaks zoomed past my head. Apparently, while I was worried about his welfare, Neville thought it would be fun to make an amry's worth of ammo.I tried to dodge them all, but I would be lying if I said I didn't get hit.

In fact, I probably got hit with seventy-five percent of everything that was chucked at me.

I threw the snowball I had made at Neville's chest. It hit him dead center, making him fall backwards. I tried to stop, but landed right next to him on the mountain of snow. I started to laugh uncontrollabley. Neville's laugh rang just as loud as mine.

"Ashley! What the hell are you- Neville?" I heard Juliet's voice.

"What are you guys doing?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," I shrugged.

"Well, you missed the movie," Juliet chided. "It was awesome, actiony, bloody gore filled-"

"I'm kinda glad we didn't see it," Neville shuddered unnoticeabley next to me.

"Actually, me too," I agreed with him. "I prefer romantics."

"Ew," Juliet complained loudly.

"Well," Hermione still had one eyebrow up, "I'm going to take Juliet back to George. Don't forget that we have to get the dresses tomorrow."

"But I'm hungry!" Juliet complained as Hermione dragged her down the street.

Silence engulfed the air again.

Was this uncomfortable for him?

Was it uncomfortable for me?

"It's late," Neville stated.

"Yeah, I should go get Teddy," I sighed.

"I'll see you around, I guess," Neville shrugged.

"Okay…" I stood up, brushing the snow off of pants.

"Come by if you ever need flowers. Now that you're a big bad wedding planner, you can come and use special discounts."

"Really!? Thank you soo much!"

Back to the awkward silence. We weren't sure how to say goodbye, hugging, hand shake?

"Well, I've gotta apparate, sooo.."

"Me too."

"Night Neville."

"Night, Ashley."

Tonight I didn't feel the odd sensation of being pulled by my navel or the not breathing sensation. I went home, where Andromeda was sitting in the living room.

"Thanks for watching Teddy, Andy."

"No problem, I felt like a mother again. I miss Nymphadora so much."

"I know exactly how you feel," I ran my fingers over a silver frame of her and I playing dolls.

It struck me as odd, I hadn't ever noticed the mischevious glint in her eyes in the picture.


	9. Bridesmaid

A/N: So yeah. More hate directed at me. I get the picture. But thanks to bluecobweb, I came back. And of course, HazyCrazy, StarsInTheSky123, and Ashleyyy. But hey, I have new story, but like, no idea what it's for. Any ideas? It's basically a high school setting, and it doesn't fit HP. And also, dun dun dun dun! Next chapter is the chapter where you find out why Ash and Neville didn't get aloung.

Chapter Nine: The New Romeo and Juliet

It had been a month since the little escapade between Neville and I. The weeks had gone by in a blur, and I couldn't really do anything about it. With the planning, and Teddy had just started a new obsession with dinosaurs.

The only way I could explain that one was that Victoire always had one with her. It was usually orange, and had a long neck. She told me its best friend was a 'tyrannosaurus rex that was green with purple spots'. I only remembered it because I was surprised that a four year old could say such a long name without getting caught up.

Teddy's new favourite colour was orange, and his usually lime green hair was now the bright hue that made it pretty obvious when he was trying to sneak some cookies.

Gee, I wondered.

"Ash!" I heard a loud voice.

"On my way!" I ran down the stairs, toward Ginny's voice.

I burst through the dark wooden door, to see none other then the redhead standing in front of the mirror and holding her face in her hands. Her long white wedding dress was trailing behind her, and she looked really good.

"What's wrong?!" I asked, hands on my knees and breathing heavily. The Weasley's stairs were a bit much, expecially if you were at the top floor, trying to finish the last minute details of the name placement cards.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Ginny was close to bursting into hysterics. "It seems like just yesterday that he told me that it couldn't work. That he had to save the world, and I couldn't get hurt. And now in three days we're getting married, and we-"

"Ginny!" I stopped her before she went on a rampage. "Ginny, listen to me. You and Harry are MEANT to be. Think about it. You guys can practically read each other's minds! This is your dream!"

"But-" she tried.

"No buts!" I cut her off. "Look at your self!"

She turned slowly to the mirror. I flicked my wand, and filled her heads with tons of happy thoughts, trying to cut her out of the idea that it might not work.

"Of course it'll work," I mumbled. "You guys fit together like peanut butter and jelly. Like popcorn and soda. Like Romeo and Juliet-"

"We're going to beat Romeo and Juliet," Ginny said, a bit unsure of herself.

"You are going to beat Romeo and Juliet," I said it really loudly. "In fact, you will be the new Romeo and Juliet, minus the death and idiocy."

"Thanks, Ash," Ginny turned and flashed me a big smile. "Hey, will you do me a favour?"

"A favour? Of course!" I said. "I'm your wedding planner. I'm paid to do 'favours'."

"Well, this favour is more as friend then as a planner," Ginny fiddled with the hem of her dress.

"Well, duh! Anytime," I smiled.

"Well, do youwannabeabridesmaid?" she asked quickly.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Do you want to be a bridesmaid? We've just gotten so close that, I don't know. I thought it would be a good idea."

"Really?" I asked, totally surprised.

It was true though. Ginny and I had spent at least three hours a day since the start of the planning. She was pretty cool, and told me all sorts of things I didn't know. Even things I didn't really want to know, like Harry's Hungarian Horntail tattoo on his chest that he got after hearing about Ginny's fight with one of their old school mates.

"Yeah," Ginny shrugged. "I already asked Stacy to make a dress for you."

"Well, sure!" I smiled. This was exciting. I had never been a bridesmaid before. But I was supposed to. I still had those dress designs in the box in the back corner of my closet.

"Are you sure you'll feel okay doing it, though? I mean, you were supposed to be one before…" Ginny knew about Tonks.

"Yeah, no problem," I didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay, well, you should find out who you're walking with later. Harry and I are announcing it at dinner."

"Okay. I gotta go and finish the table names. I'll talk to you later!" I ran back up the stairs.

As I reached the top of the stairs, I saw Teddy sleeping with his teddy bear on the single bed I had made for him. He was sucking his thumb, just as I had left him. I turned to the desk and started writing again.

I smiled, "it would have been nice for Tonks to have been here, wouldn't it?"

"Who Tonks, mommy?" a small voice whispered.

"Just an old friend, Teddy. Go back to sleep, honey," I sighed.

"Ya 'sure?" he gave me a questioning look.

"Yep, just go back to sleep. It'll be dinner soon," I wondered about the announcements.

It had happened so fast! I mean, it seemed like yesterday that I had been just introduced to these people. They seemed like my best friends. I hadn't had a best friend since Tonks died five years ago. And now all these people just crash landed in my life, and nothing seemed to be the same. Not even Teddy.

My mind strayed back to the night for the hundred billionth time.


End file.
